User blog:ViciousWombat/Phobos
|ad_base = 52.8 |ad_lvl = 3.8 |as_base = 0.601 |as_lvl = 2.2 |arm_base = 27.6 |arm_lvl = 3.7 |mr_base = 32.1 |mr_lvl = 1.25 |ms = 335 }} Phobos, the Enraged Zealot is a custom champion in League of Legends. Abilities % bonus attack speed}} for the next 3 seconds. |description3= At the end of the duration a percentage % of the damage dealt to champions is converted into a shield for Phobos. |customlabel= |custominfo= }} Phobos swings his halberd in an arc to deal physical damage. Part of his spirit lingers after the attack, fully taking form after 2 seconds. |description2= Phobos for the next 3 seconds Phobos can reactivate Sacrilegious Strike to swing the spirit weapon in an arc dealing physical damage. |description3= Reactivating Sacrilegious Strike reduces its cooldown by its remaining duration. |leveling= |leveling2= % AD)}} |cooldown= |cost= |costtype=mana |range= | }} }} Phobos pierces the ground below him sending his spirit through the halberd, dealing magic damage to all enemies around him. |description2=Enemies hit by Godless Lament are marked for 3 seconds. Enemies who were hit by the second strike of consume Godless Lament and are for 2 seconds. |leveling= % |cooldown= |cost= |costtype=mana |range= |speed= }} Phobos extends his halberd in a target direction dealing physical damage. |description2= Phobos' spirit extends from the halberd dealing magic damage and enemies for 1 second. |leveling= |leveling2= |range= | | }} |cooldown= |cost=80 |costtype=mana }} Phobos channels for up to 4 seconds, retaining the ability to move but himself for the dureation. Blasphemous Charge's coodlwon is set to 30 seconds if its channel is canceled. |description2= Phobos throws his halberd forward, sending him flying in a target direction all enemies hit towards him. Once Phobos lands he gains bonus magic damage on his basic attacks. |description3= Releasing the ability instantly cancels the channel, dealing 50% reduced damage and not granting the bonus magic damage. |leveling= |leveling2= % of target's current health}} |leveling3= |range= |speed= |cooldown= |cost=100 |costtype=mana }} Background |gender = Male |race = Wraith (Formerly Human) |birthplace = Noxus |residence = Shadow Isles |occupation = *Commander * The Shadow Isles' De Facto Commander for Mordekaiser *(Roadie for Pentakill) * (PROJECT Initiate ) |faction = Shadow Isles |related = Elise, Hecarim, Karthus, Kalista, Maokai, Mordekaiser, Thresh |explore = * Iron Revenant * Shadows of Damnation }} "All will learn to fear my god willingly... or through force." - The angered suit of armor Phobos is a top commander, or general under Mordekaiser in the shadow isles. He was born into a cult with his Sister, called Nightfall's eve in the center of Noxus a.k.a the Immortal Bastion, Mordekaiser's old stronghold. His sister was sent on a journey, but was betrayed by Noxus. Phobos was able to finish her quests and fights under Mordekaiser, to avenger her death and spread work of the new ruler of Valoran. Lore Centuries ago, a man of the name of Mordekaiser terrorized the world of Runeterra with an iron grasp. He was eventually rebelled by neighbor towns that riled together to defeat him. Years passed until he was resurrected by his most loyal pupils. Once again Mordekaiser started a conquest but instead of commanding as a man, he commanded as an Iron Revenant. He was taken down by the townspeople again, but to some he was recognized as the one to unify the land. These people banded together to once again bring their great leader back into this world, known as Nightfall’s Eve. Phobos was born into this life centuries after Mordekaiser’s second reign. He was destined, with all the others in the cult, to become a ruthless, yet skillful soldier for Mordekaiser's inevitable conquest. Living in the outskirts of Noxus with his older sister, Phobos and the rest of Nightfall’s Eve live in secrecy, pretending to be Noxian nationalists. He and other children under the organization, when of age, are immediately enlisted into the Noxian Youth. Aretha had already proved to be a more than capable warrior, unlike Phobos. Even though their age is separated by a few years, Phobos is nowhere near as receptive or bloodthirsty as his sister. Easily frightened, and poor hand eye coordination, has kept him from being able to grasp things as quickly as others. While in the barracks, Aretha’s attitude changes from a cold blooded warrior, to a caring and compassionate sister, but only to Phobos. She wants her brother to succeed so that they both can be of use in their next life under their godlike leader. As the years pass, Aretha continues to rise in the ranks, gaining more and more prestige with each passing day, while Phobos only rises in stature. Phobos is fearful that his sister will eventually leave him behind, so he trains not in weapons, which he has shown he has no prowess in, but in body. Becoming a behemoth of a person, so that he can try to use his brute strength to fight. As Phobos trains to be of use to his sister, instead of of the sect, Aretha has become of age in the Noxian ranks to leave the city with her own battalion to start her own Noxian conquest. But this is what Nightfall’s Eve wanted, for a single soldier, to rise high through the ranks, and lead a squad of battle hardened militants, to search for the skull of Mordekaiser. Aretha leaves Noxus with her hand picked group, which didn’t include Phobos, since he didn’t have a high enough rank, nor battle experience to help on her agenda. Phobos’ greatest fear had finally happened, his devoted sister had left him. Days after her departure from the capital, Phobos collects his items, and left the city without a trace, to follow his sister. Unknowingly to him, the Noxian elite had sent a squad to follow Phobos, knowing that he would follow his sister. The elites knew about both Aretha and her squad’s ties to Nightfall’s Eve, and also sent a group of assassins to execute the rest of the group in the outskirts. Phobos follow’s Aretha down the coast of Runeterra, stopping at every port where Aretha could have stopped, asking questions to all the locals. As he travels further and further his fear of Aretha leaving turns to anger to why she could have done something like this to him. Weeks pass before he even sees the company that Aretha left with, at a port near Piltover, but the Noxian elites are just as close to Aretha as Phobos is. As night creeps onto Phobos he sleeps within visual distance of his sister and her company. He is quickly awakened to battle cries, and as his eyes adjust to the night setting he sees two Noxian battalions attacking each other with every inch of power that they have. Phobos cowers behind the hill he slept behind and gazes upon the destruction of the two opposing forces. Only after a short period of time, both sides were completely destroyed, except one person. Aretha. Phobos leaps to his feet and rushes to embrace his sister, only to see her eyes widen with horror as another Noxian soldier rushes behind Phobos. Aretha rushes to Phobos’ aid only to intercept the attack meant for him. Phobos can only stand in fear as the Noxian soldier plunges his blade into Aretha’s chest, until the rage from deep inside causes him to pick up Aretha’s sword and plunge it into the man’s helmet. After the soldiers quick death Phobos can’t contain his rage and keeps hacking away with hatred until there is nothing left of the body Phobos turns to his sister who lays dying coughing blood on the bloodstained battlefield. As she lays there dying, she can only mouth one thing, “ We found the location of the skull…” before her body slowly becomes void of life. Phobos can only sit there in disbelief to realize that he is the reason that his sister is dead. That no matter what he did he was dead, if he left or stayed, but leaving only made more bloodshed. But he remembers her parting words, that she found the skull. He gets to his feat with the hatred of his sister turning into hatred towards Noxus. He will get the skull. He will resurrect Mordekaiser. He will destroy Noxus. He will avenge his sister. He finds the map among his sister's belongings in the camp, and the armor and weapon that would be given to Mordekaiser when he revives. Filled with a new passion to bring about his unholy god, just as he and his sister were destined to do. His devotion to Mordekaiser had now begun. He traveled south with both the armor and his sisters decaying body, as headed for the Blessed Isles. When Phobos arrived at the isles, and found the crypt that held the skull of Mordekaiser. After burying his sister next to the crypt, he said a blessing to Mordekaiser, and attempted to open the crypt until the ground started to tremble. The isles turn to a deadly gray, killing everything in its path. Phobos’ eyes widens as he realizes what is happen, but before he could flee in terror, the curse reaches him. Phobos just stares at his lifeless body, as he just floats there in disbelief, until the mixture of fear and anger for failing his sister is too great his soul erupts into fiery purple flames. Phobos’ awakens to the sight of armoured legs, and the clanking of metal as he stands up. He sees that the crypt that he wanted to open about to crumble. He picks up the massive war hammer, that he can now lift with ease and slams it as hard as he can shattering the stone in that instant, except the skull lying in the center of the rubble. He must complete Aretha’s quest. His quest. As he picked up the skull, and carried it to a makeshift altar liches swarmed him, ready to attack. Phobos barks at them, that he is there to resurrect the great leader and places the skull on the slab of rock, as the liches place the rest of the bones on it. He helps the liches set up the ritual, and beings the incantation with them. Over the slab of rock a malicious being begins to take form, until after a thunderous boom, Mordekaiser appeared in front of them. One of the liches hands Mordekaiser his Mace, as he turns to Phobos and asks, “Who are you?” Phobos responds quickly with rage in his voice, that he resided in his old fortress with a group that wished to resurrect him. And all Phobos wished to do now was to crush all that opposed Mordekaiser. Mordekaiser bellowed a rough laugh, until he responded with, “And you shall, but first tell me more about my old fortress.” Quotes *“Aaaa, a snake, how fitting for a Noxian.” *“Your betrayal represents what's wrong with Noxus." Taunting near or upon attacking *“Your efforts will not go unnoticed.” *“You will serve us greatly in the next life Darius.” *“You will be of use for my god.” Taunting near or upon attacking *“Your execution will be glorious.” *“You brought fear to many, you shall suffer the same.” *“In death, you will be nothing but a pawn.” Taunting near or upon attacking *“You remind me of Aretha, ruthless, calculated, yet beautiful.” *“Strength is appreciated by my god.” Taunting near or upon attacking *“How does a Yordle accept Noxus?” *“Your strength is uncanny, but your mind is too damaged to serve.” *“Who would think a badger could be a god in this day and age?” Taunting near or upon attacking *“The Black Rose will fall.” *“You can deceive mortals, but you can’t hide from me.” *“My order fell, so shall yours.” Taunting near or upon attacking *“You were a strong warrior, fight for your new master.” *“You too saw the horrors of Noxus.” *“Riven, join me, you shall have your revenge?” Taunting near or upon attacking *“I could never forget you Sion.” *“What happened to you, Sion?” *“I can end your life Sion, but you must continue the fight.” *“Noxus will pay for their misdeeds” Taunting near or upon attacking *“Noxus will fall with your death.” *“You have no purpose in the next life.” *“A crippled bird can’t flee its home.” Taunting near or upon attacking *“Only fools choses a life without honor.” Taunting near or upon attacking *“Shall I end you of your misery?” *“It is sad what Noxus does to its people.” Taunting near or upon attacking *“Your thirst for deaths reminds me of someone.” *“How does MY blood taste, ha ha ha.” Taunting near or upon attacking Shadow Isles Champions *“My friends, bow before your new gods might.” Taunting near or upon attacking *“Your beauty is a product of a false god.” *“You abuse Noxians, I relish that thought.” Taunting near or upon attacking *“I thank you for serving your king.” *“Your loyalty, allowed for my god's resurrection.” *“Your order will help my god’s conquest, Hecarim.” Taunting near or upon attacking *“What he did was necessary for our survival Kalista.” *“I am no traitor, you betrayed your righteous king.” *“I did not betray Noxus, Noxus betrayed me.” Taunting near or upon attacking *“I bring death a purpose far more important than yours deathsinger.” *“Your voice will be silenced.” *“Sing more heresy, you will meet death, Noxian.” Taunting near *“Your land is needed, for now.” *“Once Noxus falls, I will leave in peace.” *“I request your help, if you wish for me to be gone.” Taunting near or upon attacking *“Sir, I will follow you till your conquest is complete.” *“My family has served you for generations, I serve you for eternity.” *“Aretha would have been a perfect commander under you.” *“You have come to field Mordekaiser, I am regret my delay.” *“All heretics will be crushed and succumb to your might, oh great one.” *“You have fallen master, I will take up your mantel till you resurrect again.” Taunting near or upon attacking *“Those souls you torture could be of use.” *“I desire those souls you have collected for my god.” *“My soul is off limits Thresh.” Taunting near or upon attacking *“You use the Maiden to fight us, the maiden wishes for you to join us.” *“My god has power over the mist just as you do Yorick.” Taunting near or upon attacking Mount Targon Champions *“Accept my god in life, or death.” Taunting near or upon attacking *“You massacred those who opposed you, I see promise in you.” *“Our gods may be different, but we fight when needed.” *“Do not feel ashamed for your actions, heathens learn from actions, not words.” *“I respect your devotion, but you truly are a heretic.” *“You know both sides, Diana, now know mine.” Taunting near or upon attacking : *“You know both sides, Leona, now know mine.” *“Your devotion is false, just as your ‘sun god’.” *“If I climbed your mountain, would your god recognize ours?” *“Our gods may be different, but we fight when needed.” *“I respect your allegiance, but your profane belief is a mockery to my god.” Taunting near or upon attacking **Specific taunt emote -> The soul becomes a rose after striking. *“Mount Targon is not for our conquest, Taric.” *“These atrocities are necessary, I am sorry Taric.” *“I hope you can forgive me.” *“Stay on the mountain, do not descend.” *“You are as perfect as your gems.” Taunting near or upon attack Demacian Champions *“You aren’t better than Noxus.” *“You are just a magic hating Noxians.” *“You cannot bring peace to this lane, but I can” *“You’re fear of magic is wise." *“That statue will not protect you.” *“When Noxus falls, prepare for war.” Taunting near or upon attacking *“Death teaches better lessons than broken bones.” *“Your god falls, as our new god rises.” *“Your false god will not save you heathen.” *“It is blasphemous to spout false words.” *“You maybe devote to your god, but you are a false prophet.” *“You will challenge me? Ha ha ha ha. . . We do not fear death.” *“Priestess, I bring you everlasting life.” Taunting near or upon attacking *“You are a false Prophet.” *“Spread the word of Mordekaiser, not the Void.” *“Once Runeterra is conquered, the void better prepare for a war.” Joke *“I’m not always murdering heathens for Mordekaiser. Sometimes I like to have a little me time” *“Everyone needs a little leisure time now and again.” *“It's all in the wrist.” *“Aretha would not be proud of this…” *"Murdering heathens is great and all, but a little peace and quiet never hurt anyone." Laughing *Obnoxious male laugh, “I needed that” *Obnoxious male laugh, “You truly are funny.” *Obnoxious male laugh, “Your fear is humorous.” Upon using *Come back heathen!" *“I’m not done with you!” *“You will fear ME!” *“Learn our might!” Upon using *“Fear me.” *“Blasphemer.” *“Bow now.” *“Succumb.” Upon using *“Watch carefully.” *“Prepare better heathen.” *“See that.” *“My soul fights.” Upon using *“Your fear slows you” *“Slow down heretic” *“Where are you going” *“Lament” Upon using *“Fear my spear” *“Where is your god” *“Why are you fleeing” *“Feel my fear” Upon using *“FOR MORDEKAISER!” *“FEEAAARRR MEEEE!” *“FOLLOW ME HEATHENS!” *“WHERE IS YOUR GOD!” *“RUN HERETICS!” Upon recalling or teleporting *”They know of my god here.” *”Others must learn of his ways.” *”I am needed elsewhere.” *”I sense heathens where I am heading.” *”There are new heretics appearing” Upon buying *”To catch up to heathens.” *”To speed up the slaughter.” *”They can’t outrun me now.” *”Their fear will catch them.” Upon buying *”To quicken their fear.” *”I already have a weapon.” *”A simple hammer, how quaint.” Upon buying *”To cleave my enemies with.” *”His enemies will fear this.” *”More than a hammer now.” Upon buying *”I know of this town.” *”This town will know my wrath first.” Upon buying *”I must thank this king.” *”I live because of him.” *”I thank thee for the gift bestowed upon me.” *”I carry his sword with honor.” Upon buying *”These spirits strengthen me.” *”These souls remind me of someone.” *”Aretha I feel your presence.” *”This item comforts me.” Upon buying *”Did they fear his Omen?” *”I wonder if peopled feared him as well?” Upon buying *”This gauntlet aids in my conquest.” *”A little extra life never hurt anyone.” Upon buying *”I will crush those around me” *”My victims allies will fall in the same swing.” Upon buying *”One of the Hydra's head.” *”The bloodthirsty hydra aids me.” *”I will cleave those around my victims.” Upon buying *”One of the Hydra’s head.” *”The hefty hydra aids me.” *”I will cleave those hiding behind my victims.” Upon buying *”A Shield for my rage.” *”My faith bestowed this upon me.” Upon Dying *"I have failed you Mordekaiser.” *"I have failed you Aretha.” *"I will be reborn as my god before me.” |}} Animation Concept is active *Thrusts forwards with sigil on weapon glowing intensly Idle Animation *Looks around cautiously before readjusting grip on halberd. *Looks at his hammer as his soul begins to leak out, then quickly shakes it as it begins to take form. *Kneels down into a prayer with his halberd in front of him. Upon finishing, picks up halberd, and slowly gets to his feet. *Places heal of halberd on the ground as he examines his weapon, placing his left hand on the seal. Taunt Animation *Phobos talks as he tightens his grip on the halberd, while the seal glows on his chest. A piece of his soul jumps to the ground and looks up at him. Phobos then twirls the halberd around striking the soul, dissipating it, as it flows into the halberd. Joke Animation *A piece of soul materializes from Phobos chest plate, falling to the ground. It rolls up into a ball, as Phobos readies a golf swing. Phobos swings. Dance Animation *A small teal soul materializes from his back, jumping to the ground. It then does this weird dance. Phobos then does it too and they follow each other in a circle, until Phobos steps on him. He then lets out an audible sigh. Death Animation *The seals stop glowing and Phobos comes to a stand still. A teal soul ascends from his back seal. His appearance becomes statuesque as his halberd falls forwards taking his arms. Then his head falls off rolling forwards towards his hands, as the rest of his body collapses. Laugh Animation *Phobos drops his weapon, bends over clutching his gut. He then goes back to an upright position throwing his head back in laughter. He then wipes a fake tear from his eye. Recall Animation *Phobos’ places the Halberd on his back. It begins to dissolve into the seal on his back. After placing it on his back, teal flame like souls burn from his seals. Phobos bends to his knees. Teal souls slowly pool all over his body, until he is covered. *When he is back in base the souls re-materializes him. Innate: Immoral Thirst *A teal like circle appears at the feet of enemies who are afflicted with Immoral Thirst. *When Phobos does consume it, a teal energy flows out of them into the halberd. *The sigil on his back and right chest piece glow brightly, same with the sigil on the weapon. *The teal energy then flows from his weapon to his chest expelling a shield for the second portion of Immoral Thirst Q: Sacrilegious Strike *A small teal indicator pops up before either swings. *The first cast shows the Pole arm doing a sweeping motion from right to left, once completed a teal wisp appears to his left. *When recast the teal weapon sweeps from left to right before flowing back into the pole arm through the seal. W: Godless Lament *Phobos flips the pole arm upside down slamming the ground with the spike. *Sending a teal shock wave through the ground, and corrupting the ground for a brief second. *The ability will be a darker teal than the other abilities. *A sigil appears where would appear. E: Fearful Heathen *Phobos lunges his pole arm forwards as a teal energy covers the weapon. *As he lunges the teal energy travels quicker reach past the pole arm. *After the animation is complete the energy quickly travels backwards into the seal. R: Blasphemous Charge *First Cast: A teal energy radiates around Phobos’ body as he channels the ability. *Second Cast: Phobos throws his halberd in a target direction, with a soul linking, chaining him to the weapon pulling him in a superman like position across the field. *If he hits an enemy a teal flame erupts on them dragging them towards the center of Phobos’ model. *At the end of the journey Phobos skids to a stop, causing his three sigils to burn intensely for the duration of the bonus damage. |}} Skins and Trivia Skin Concepts ;Justicar Phobos *Phobos is depicted how he visualizes himself conquering the lands for *Phobos wears a very pristine suit of armour covered in white armor with gold accents, and a large horned helmet with two gold V's stretching across the face **His sigils have transformed into golden arrows, that continuously get smaller from the center point. **His abilities have also changed from teal, to a bright yellow. *He shares this theme with and ;Holyknight Phobos *He references a traditional tabletop role-playing game. **He references Christian Knights, during the time of the Crusades. *This skin takes all the dark teal elements from his base skin with the blacken armor and turns it into a white silver knight with poorly made armor **His sigils have transformed to teal lowercase T's. that glow teal. **This doesn't change his particale affects. *He shares this theme with , , , , , , , and . ;PROJECT: Phobos *He is from an alternative future in which he was cybernetically altered as part of the PROJECT Initiative. * describes him as: **''"Enraged thoughts, heathens marked, fear encompasses him. Devote follower, bringer of false peace and prosperity. He leads an unwillingly army... his purpose stands clear."'' *If one tells they fight for 'conquest' she'll say the following: **''"Fear has consumed him."'' *His armor has changed to a sleek futuristic design, with his right hand, and chin looking human in appearance. **His sigils have transformed to alternating triangles, that glow a deep blue, instead of teal. *His Gear includes: ** ** ** ** ** *He shares this theme with , , , , , , , and . ;Bloodstone Phobos *His outfit was inspired by the the eponymous pink gemstone **It could also be a reference to Daedric Armor a powerful armor set from the popular RPG The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim *Phobos armor transforms from a rather sleek ashen blackish gray, to a spiky jet black suit of armor. **His sigils transform to large red rhombuses that alternate between red paint showing an opening in his armor to the jet black armor. *He shares this theme with and ;Roadie Phobos *Phobos follows his master, taking care of all his gear as he travels with the Pentakill band. *Phobos still wears his helmet, with a gray hoodie, and black jeans, and red converse shoes. **His sigils have become the Pentakill symbol, and his abilities are now a fiery red texture. **His weapon is a mic stand with small speakers duck taped to the mic stand. *He shares this theme with , , , , . Trivia *Phobos name derives from the Ancient Greek word (Φόβος;pʰóbos) which means "fear" **The cult Phobos was raised in, is named after 's Mace, Nightfall. The cult is named Nightfall's Eve. **Phobos' weapon is a halberd, a similar weapon to both and **Most of Phobos' moves' names have some word that mean non-believer, or believer of another god. Strengthening his idea of a Priest/Crusader/Prophet/Zealot. *Phobos' dance resembles that of a popular YouTube video where three men danced strangely to walk to their destinations. It can be viewed here *Phobos title "the Enraged Zealot" is rather simple but showcases what he is, an angry man who attacks those who do not believe in his god, making them believe through his relentless assaults. Lore *Phobos is originally from Noxus, hence a lot of his lines associated with Noxian based champions **Although the timelines isn't the greatest, Noxus was a developing nation, when the Shadowing Isles became cursed. *Phobos' sister, Aretha, which means "Beauty; Virtuous; excellent". This name derives from Arete (ἀρετή) which means "Excellence of any kind" **Phobos' greatest fear was his sister to leave him. Because of this fear he set out looking for his sister, in the end causing his fear to become permanent. *Phobos only helps , because of his sister, and to bring the fall of Noxus, the nation that betrayed him and his sister. Category:Custom champions